


Song of Neon

by SparkedFires



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkedFires/pseuds/SparkedFires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cry's song and dance can be found on YouTube under MMDAI Cryaotic Bad Apple. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=os1r9NAVG6M I'm sorry if the link doesn't work.</p></blockquote>





	Song of Neon

“Come on, Felix!” Ken poked me, “Trust me, it’ll be fun.”  
“I don’t want to.” I grumbled, “I really don’t think going to some stupid bar is going to make me feel better. We only broke up this month.”  
“Hey, be glad about that. Tami was cheating on you. She wasn’t good for you, end of story.”  
“I still thought she was... different.”  
“Don’t think about it. Now, get ready, you’re coming with me to the Late Night Crew.”  
“But….”  
“No ‘buts’. The Crew is the best club in the entire city! It’s clean, it has wonderful reviews by both online critics and newspaper ones, it’s on the good side of town, so no drug dealers, mobsters, or sex in the bathrooms, it’s got amazing food and drink, great entertainment, good….”  
“Fine, okay, I get it!... I’ll go, but only for thirty minutes.”  
He grinned, “Good, I’ll drive.”  
I sighed and put on my coat then followed him to his car. Going out was the last thing I wanted to do. I’d only been single for a few weeks, and I just wasn’t ready to go… anywhere. I wasn’t afraid to see her (she lived in Iceland, how would I?) but how would I be able to think of anything else or have any fun when she was stuck in my damn head?  
I had been dating Tami for nearly a year. Whenever she wasn’t in Sweden with me, I was in Iceland with her. I’m not sure where she found the time to cheat on me, but she couldn’t deny that she had. I walked in on her and some bodybuilder in the middle of the act. She blamed it all on me, saying the only reason she did it was because I wouldn’t step up. Well excuse me for not being a complete slut.  
I sighed, it didn’t do me any good to dwell on it, Ken was right about that. Instead, I looked out the window and took in my hometown, er, city. When I left, I was eighteen and this was just a little suburbia. Now, Intra was the “City of Neon”, and for good reason. The entire city now glows with light at night, every store, bar, club, and billboard sporting neon lights. The city can even be seen from space, apparently. To me, it looks the best when it’s raining, like it was now. All the lights blurred into soft glows that blend, ripple, and dance when seen through a water-coated window.  
I looked forward as the car came to a hault. The Late Night Crew is actually a pretty simple-sized building by this city’s new standards, not big or small, just medium. That’s where the simplicity ends, though. The rafters and pillars were so thickly wrapped with lights, it looked like they were made of the dark-red lights. The sign was Victorian/steampunk in style, made of black stone, red and gold neon, and cogs, gears and other machine parts. In fact, the whole club had a steampunk feel to it. The windows and doors were obviously Victorian, with a large amount of gears, cogs and random machine bits around them that acted as over-complicated opening systems.  
I stepped out of the car and got into the line, feeling as if I stepped into a whole new world. Ken tapped me on the shoulder.  
“Felix, this is the V.I.P. line. They get passes to go backstage with the performers, and I don’t have that kind of money to throw around. We just pay ten dollars to the guy up front and go in.”  
I followed him past the line, noticing that quite a few of the people were dressed in steampunk themselves, but the people just walking in were regularly dressed. There was a bouncer at the door. He was a medium-sized man with a thin build, so he didn’t look much like a guard. He stopped us at the door  
“Could you empty out your pockets, please?”  
I looked at Ken, who shrugged. I did as the guard said, pulling out my wallet and a five, and turning my pockets inside out. Ken did the same. He took the ten dollars and put it in a small pouch around his waist then searched our wallets. After finding nothing of importance, he handed them back with an apologetic smile, “Sorry for the inconvenience. Someone snuck in with a bag of crushed-up opium pills and tried to drug our lead performer. We had to up security. Well, just try to enjoy yourselves.”  
I nodded and walked in. The inside of the club was filled with life; people dancing in the dropped dance floor, neon lights filling the walls around them, groups of friends laughing and chatting in booths, couples enjoying each other’s company, and singles and their buddies sitting at the bar. Yellow ord lights hung from the ceiling over the booths and the bar, giving them a warm and inviting look. Victorian and steampunk dressed waiters and waitresses scurried to and fro with platters of food and drink, their outfits matching the club perfectly. A large stage covered in performers rose above the dance floor. It’s floor and background looked like they were made of color change tiles that pulsed in time with the music.  
We sat down at a booth as the song ended, people turning to clap for the artists. More out of curiosity than hunger, I flipped through the menu. The variety was impressive. I would’ve ordered something if I was hungry.  
Ken poked my shoulder, “There are some girls over at the bar.”  
I looked over, “Yeah, and…?  
“Go talk to them! Get a date. You’ve sulked enough.”  
“Ken…”  
“No, go.”  
I groaned and looked at the women. A lot of them either looked like Tami or were around people that reminded me of her. I frowned when I thought of that, I guess I thought too much of her. Deciding Ken was right and I needed to get over there, I shook Tami out of my mind, walked over to the bar, and sat down next to a solitary girl who looked nothing like my ex.  
The girl was dressed very simply, a leaf green hoodie and faded blue jeans made up her attire. She had short, messy, dark brown hair that curled slightly around her soft jaw-line where it ended. A pure-white, simple poker-face mask covered her eyes and nose, leaving her lips revealed. She was thin, lithe, and completely flat-chested. A fruity-looking red cocktail sat in front of her crossed arms on the bar. She was staring at it, seeming lonely.  
“.... Hello.” I smiled.  
She jumped and turned her hidden face to me. I think I scared her. She shook her head, “.... Sup?”  
I hid my shock from who I now knew was a guy, “Nothing much, you just looked pretty lonely over here by yourself.”  
“.... You’re new here, huh?” He turned back to his cocktail and took a drink.  
“Kinda. I grew up here, but that was before it was a city. I remember it as just a little cul-du-sac. I just moved back and figured I could make some new friends.”  
He smiled and seemed to relax, “Oh, okay. What’s your name, friend?”  
“I’m Felix.” I held out my hand.  
He shook it, “Cry.”  
“‘Cry’?”  
“It’s short for Cryaotic.” He shrugged, “It’s a nickname. So, what kind of accent is that, if you don’t mind me asking.”  
“Swedish.”  
“Cool. How long have you been back in in Intra?”  
“About a month. It was a huge surprise to see how much this place has changed. How long has this club been here?”  
“Two years almost. Russ and I liked the idea and our friends kinda just joined in.”  
“You own this place?”  
“Well…” he scratched the side of his face, “Not really. You wouldn’t see my name on the deed or paperwork or anything like that. I just work here.”  
I cocked an eyebrow, it sure didn’t seem like he worked. He grinned, seeing my expression, “I’m on break.” he looked up at the clock, “But it’s going to be over soon.”  
“What do you do?”  
“Just wait and see.”  
“Hey Cry.”  
I looked up at the voice. A strong-looking man with spiked-up brown hair, dark eyes, and a green bandana wrapped around his forehead was smiling at Cry. He tipped his head and than left. Cry downed the last of his cocktail and stood, “Duty calls. Stick around for a bit. You might be surprised.”  
I watched him leave, curious. As other people’s eyes fell on him, he started to act sheepish, moving as quickly as possible to avoid their gaze. He seemed shy.  
I stood and returned to our booth. Ken smiled, “So how was your talk with her?”  
“Good, but that wasn’t a her.”  
“What!?!” he started laughing.  
“That was a guy. He works here.” I smiled. “His break just ended.”  
People started to clap as the new song ended.  
“Ladies and gents!” A very formal voice called over the intercom, “I apologize for the delay, but now the stage is set and the man of the hour is ready! Please give a warm welcome to Cryaotic!”  
Everyone, even Ken, started to cheer. My jaw dropped, “That’s him!”  
“What?”  
“The guy I was talking to! Cry!”  
“No way. Cryaotic is an internationally renowned performer. He quit traveling to build this place.”  
I glanced at the stage, Cry, who acted like a complete introvert, was a performer? The stage is completely black, with a lighter patch in the center, who was probably Cry. Music started to play, but the figure didn’t start moving immediately. When he started dancing, he did very simple steps, side to side, that slowly grew more intricate till he began hopping, than the lyrics begin.  
“Ever on and on, I continue circling,”  
His arms straightened perfectly up and down and then started to jerk, mimicking the hands of a clock.  
“With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart start vanishing  
and suddenly I see” from the movement, it appeared as if he covered his eyes, “That I can’t break free I’m,” he put his fingers to his head like a gun.  
“Slipping through the cracks of a dark  
He covered his chest, “E-tern-nity,  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am  
Who I was” he held his hands out to the side as if he was confused,  
“Uncertainty enveloping my mind till I can’t” he threw on hand to the side, “break” than the other “free and

“Maybe it’s a dream  
Maybe nothing else is real” he put his fingers to his mouth, as if hushing himself.  
"But it wouldn’t mean a thing if I told you how I feel” he thrust his hand forward in a pleading gesture.  
He put his hands on his head and bent over, “So I’m tired of all the pain  
I put misery aside and I wish that I could live  
Feeling nothing but the night,” he spread his arms like a bird spreads it’s wings and the lightened slightly, little star-like lights appearing on the back drop.  
He put his hands back on his head, “You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care and my heart,” he put one hand next to his head, “would never” than the other, “know” then threw them in the air.  
“If I make another move  
There’ll be no more turning back  
Because everything would change” He raised one hand and brought it and his torso down slowly, then stood back up,  
“And it all would fade to black.”  
The stage blackened immensely, even more so than before, to the point that his silhouette couldn’t even be seen.  
“Will tomorrow ever come?  
Will I make it through the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?” A spotlight fell on him. His clothes seemed like they were ripped and tattered, like a ruined, black and white patchwork quilt. That white mask still covered his face, but what little exposed skin there was had purple-black makeup to look like bruises and bleeding cuts. He would have looked like a badly repaired doll, if not for the blood. It was a creepy thing to think, but it worked on him.  
“Am I hurting?” He put his hands over his heart protectively,  
“Am I sad?  
Should I stay?  
Or should I go?  
I’ve forgotten how to tell  
Did I ever even know?  
Can I take another step?  
I’ve done everything I can.”  
He leaned over like a broken robot, “All the people that I see  
I will never understand.” He raised up, the spotlight moved forward, though he could still be seen dimly.  
“If I find a way to change  
If I step into the light  
Then I’ll never be the same  
And it all will fade to white.”  
The spotlight burst open to cover the entire stage, whiting it out. He could be seen easily, standing out in his black and dull white. He looked so isolated…. An instrumental break played, and he danced around, much more sporadically than before, like he was full of energy he couldn’t control.

He repeated his earlier movements, but mixed them around so they seemed out of place, almost as if he was hiding something or even mimicking other people.“Ever on and on, I continue  
Circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart start vanishing  
and suddenly I see that I can’t break free I’m  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark  
Eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am  
Who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind till I can’t break free and

“Maybe it’s a dream  
Maybe nothing else is real,” he turned away for a brief moment before continuing the dance, which now had it’s moves in place.  
“But it wouldn’t mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I’m tired of all the pain  
I put misery aside and I wish that I could live  
Feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care and my heart would never know  
If I make another move  
There’ll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change  
And it all will fade to black.”  
The white turned black, but his clothes turned white, making him still stand out. He leaned over again, seeming even more broken than before. He moved slowly and methodically, like he was planning out every movement.  
“If I make another move  
If I take another step  
Than it all would fall apart  
There’d be nothing of me left.”  
He almost folded over, turning from a broken robot to a heartbroken person.  
“If I’m crying in the wind  
If I’m crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way?” he stood straight and covered his heart,  
“Will my heart return to white?  
Can you tell me who you are?” He held out his hands pleadingly, letting them drift over everyone in the club.  
“Can you tell me where I am?” as if rejected, his head snapped down  
“I’ve forgotten how to see  
I’ve forgotten if I can.” he covered his head  
“If I opened up my eyes  
There’d be no more going back  
‘Cause I’d throw it all away  
And it all would fade to black.”  
He continued his dance in small steps while keeping his arms over his body, as if he were guarding himself until the very end, when he spun and flung out his arms. He seemed to fade away into the black of the stage, and I found myself nervous for him. Than everyone started cheering. I stood up and clapped too, my fear alleviating when the whole crowd roared for an encore. I hadn’t really believed that he could have been able to dance and sing in front of all those people, not the shy little man I had talked to at the bar.  
“That was awesome!” Ken yelled over the crowd.  
“Yeah!”  
I couldn’t believe the Cry I talked to was the same Cry who did that performance. They didn’t seem at all the same. I grinned, “How come I’ve never heard of him before?”  
“I don’t know, man. Maybe you need to get out more. When he was traveling around, he went just about everywhere.”  
I got up, smiling. Ken cocked an eyebrow, “Where are you going?”  
“I’m looking for Cry.”  
He frowned, “He’d be backstage. You need to be a V.I.P. to get back there.”  
“Oh… right.” I sat back down, a little disappointed. I wondered about him, why I felt nervous for him, what he was singing about. I wanted to talk to him. I looked at the stage, my mind empty of Tami and full of Cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Cry's song and dance can be found on YouTube under MMDAI Cryaotic Bad Apple. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=os1r9NAVG6M I'm sorry if the link doesn't work.


End file.
